<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's Your Poison? by bledstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052016">What's Your Poison?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars'>bledstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hokage!Shisui, Implied Sexual Content, No Beta, ShiSakuWeekend082020, addiction to love, alcohol mention, shisaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were two starving monsters whose hunger could not be satisfied. Because they would always want more of each other, they would always crave more, another high that would drive them to the brink of oblivion. They were the only ones that could truly sate the other's appetite. So, they consumed as much as they could. To fill in the empty space.  </p><p> </p><p>PROMPT: Hokage!Shisui / "Just one night full of sin"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's Your Poison?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you dare turn your back on me, Sakura.” Shisui hissed through his teeth as he placed both his hands against the wall behind her, cornering her in. Her bright forest green eyes staring up at him with righteous anger. Her hands balled into fists and he knew that he should be afraid, that he should be concerned because one hit from those hands and he would be flying through several buildings. But as he watched them shake, he knew that the likelihood of that happening was still pretty low. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Coward.” Sakura said as she shoved him, not even trying to push him away as she kept hitting him. “Piece of shit.” She hit him again. “Bastard.” And her voice broke and he swore he could hear his heart-shattering. But he didn’t care if she called him names, he didn’t care if she hated him. He just couldn’t stand the idea of her turning his back towards her. Of her not caring about him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hated this. He hated this. He hated this. He hated seeing tears that he did not deserve falling from her cheek. He hated the way she didn’t even try to fight him. He hated how he was desperately trying to keep her. <em>Selfish man. You don’t deserve her. </em> “Sakura…Sakura…” He whispered softly before he dropped his hands onto her shoulders to stop her, barely trying himself. “I’m…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t. I get it.” She said finally before she snapped her head back up to look at him. One hand balling his shirt tightly and pulling him towards her, she glared up at him. “Just…Stay away from me. Let me keep an ounce of my sanity.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked down at her and knew if he was a kinder man he would have said yes. If he was a rational man he would have let her go. If he was a stronger man, he would have done things better.But he was none of those things. He was a coward, a piece of shit, a bastard. Putting both his hands on her head, he pulled her in for a desperate kiss. A kiss full of want, a kiss full of unsaid words, a kiss that was meant to chain her to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dropping her grip on his shirt, she wrapped both her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He could taste the salt of her tears. He could smell the antiseptic that lingered on her clothes. He could feel her body, hard with training, crafted with blood, sweat, and tears, becoming soft in his embrace. He wanted more. He needed more. He couldn't ever have enough of her. One of her legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer, and he pressed her body against the alley wall. One hand gripping her thigh, he was desperate to have more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her kiss was intoxicating. Her kiss was addictive. Her kiss felt like fire. Like when he first learned how to use katon. The burning way it crept from his stomach, heat that seemed to overwhelm him at first as it went up to his throat, it felt like it would consume him, burn him from the inside out until finally the blast of power was felt on his lips. A heat that he would learn to savor, the ashy taste that lingered on his tongue. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She bit down on his lower lip hard and he pulled away with a hiss as he tasted the iron from the cut on his lip. Dropping her leg, she looked at him, her green eyes a cacophony of emotions, desire, hatred, grief, she looked at him like she didn’t know if he was the enemy or an ally. She wiped at her eyes from the tears before her fingers trembled over her lips, her smudged lipstick the only indication of what they were doing a few seconds ago. “You’re cruel.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like a bad habit they couldn’t kick. They always came back to each other. They were called geniuses of their generation and yet like idiots they made the same mistake over and over again. He would be waiting for her in her office, sitting on top of her desk. She would narrow her eyes before she locked the door and crossed the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You shouldn’t be here.” She would say as she put both her hands into her lab coat, she knew better, she was smarter than this, she shouldn’t let him get under her skin so easily. And yet when he cocked his head to the side. There was a dangerous look in his eyes, a flicker of lust that should make her turn away but instead it drew him in. Like a siren’s call, if she could have ended it then, she would have. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t seen you in weeks.” He said cooly as she settled herself between his legs, still not touching him. “And don’t use the excuse that you’ve been busy with the hospital. You know I’m not as dumb as your teammates to fall for that lie.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t going to. I just didn’t want to see you. Simple, right?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like a wash of cold water, he hated how coldly she looked at him. His jaw tightened, hand clenching her desk tightly. “Is that so?” He ran his tongue through his mouth, pressing it against his cheek. “Why?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know why.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t have a choice. You know that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And yet here we are. I’m barely keeping myself together. My legs barely holding me up, my mind painfully remembering everything. All I want to do is get rid of you. To erase you from my life. To…I’m trying to forget about you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t.” His normally gentle and tender voice had a bite. A sharpness, as he pulled her in towards him. Drawing her closer until she was practically on top of him. “Don’t….” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that an order, Hokage-Sama?” The dull way she looked at him, as if she was sleepwalking, as if she could close off every feeling, to destroy and stomp on the emotions that would only make the both look like fools. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sakura.” He said sharply, angrily at the title before as he gripped her waist tightly and looked at her. “You know…You know me…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do, don’t I?” There was finally a flash of life in her eyes before her finger lightly grazed his jawline before she lifted his chin up harshly. “I know what you like. I know what you hate.” She ran a hand through his hair and watched as he closed his eyes under her touch. “I know you best…I know how many freckles are on your back. I know how to make you melt under my touch. I know how you like to pull my hair. I know how much you like you mark me, make me yours. I know how you loved to wrap your hand around me, how much you longed to touch me. You touched me like I was something precious that you wanted nothing more than to ruin.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaning in, she pressed her lips against his ear and bit at his earlobe. “But I also know..” Her voice was husky with an intoxicating lure that brought a shiver down his spine. “I’m the only one that makes you feel this good. That makes you feel alive. I know you best because as much as you ruined me…I’ve ruined you.<em> We’ve destroyed each other.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If that’s the case…” He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in closer. “If we’ve already fallen from grace. If we are already damned… ” Halted breath as they stared at one another before she raised a brow. “What’s stopping us?” He was daring her, daring her to try to stop. To do all of this, to touch him, to ignore the adrenaline rushing through their body. Fight or flight? Would they ever find something as thrilling or as exhilarating as being with one another? She was pure fire, he was cool water. Moving quickly he moved their position so that she was now laying down on the desk and hovering over her. Her pink hair splayed out behind her, her green eyes that were once dull and tired, looked up at him with an intensity that he loved. “Answer me, Sakura.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is fucking messed up, Shisui.” Her chest heaving as she tried to catch her next breath. He pressed his lips against her neck and she felt herself shut her eyes and clench the fabric of her coat tightly. “You are so fucked up.” He bunched up her skirt tightly in his hand as he kissed down her body, over the fabric of her clothes, breathing in her scent as he got down to his knees. He kissed the inside of her thigh and she threw her head back and grabbed at his dark hair tightly. “Don’t you dare fucking stop?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn't always him. Sometimes it was Sakura that sought him out. That came to him because there was no one else that could touch her as he can. There was no one else that can make her feel alive like he can. There was no one else but him and she hated that. She hated that when she looked for someone else when she even thought of the idea, she ended up back in his arms. She lied to herself. Told herself it meant nothing. That it would be the last time. That all she needed was just one night full of sin. That once she got it out of the system, she would finally go back to her life before him. She would not feel an ache that would never leave her. She would say it over and over again. Maybe the same excuse over and over again. But she would come back over and over again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because her body, her heart, her soul, her mind, all of it was his. It belonged to him. A perfect fit, a madness that brought them so much harm, and yet wasn’t that what love was? To be foolishly blinded from any rational thought. Logic thrown out the window when they looked at each other. Heaven on earth only meant that once they are away from one another, they have to realize the hell they were in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So despite all rational thought, despite every logical fiber in her being, despite the screams of self-preservation that echoed in her head, she went back to him. She thought that maybe one day, it will stop hurting. Like creating an immunity to a poison, you have to take it little by little, to numb the pain, to create a tolerance, to fight back against the very thing that would kill you. He was her poison but he was also the cure. She just needed to become immune to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then one day it won’t hurt anymore. The numbness will go away. She won’t feel like she couldn’t breathe without him. She wouldn’t feel her heart clench tightly as she saw him from a distance. She wouldn’t feel like her mind was going to explode when he looked at her and mouthed empty promises, whispers that lingered and kept her awake at night. She would have dreamless sleep and forget the way his hands felt on her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But today was not that day. Today was the worst day. When the dosage of the poison would increase and she would feel the pain full force. When the wound that she had been sterilizing by herself every night, trying to erase traces of him would open up again. Every attempt at healing herself gone as it bled all over her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt a tired smile appear on her lips as she clapped for the engaged couple. Her mind rang with a pain that she could not get rid of. Her chest ached as if the suffocating tightness just get tighter, gripping at her heart, squeezing it harder and harder. She excused herself, ripping herself away from watching the scene before her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stumbled before she angrily took off her heels and grabbed them. She had to get some fresh air. She had to get out of here. The main she felt was nothing like she had ever endured. She felt like her very heart was being crushed. She thought she had prepared herself. She thought she had become stronger. She was strong enough to stand by her teammates but not strong enough to stand this. Her head spun at the sudden whiplash of being pulled and every nerve in her body was on edge until she felt his familiar chakra. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that, all the pain melted away. She felt like she could breathe again. The black dots in her vision clearing up. But she still felt numb, her senses dimmed and deprived of any sensation. She trembled and let out a whimper when he wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her back against his chest. The dark tiny closet didn’t scare her, nor did the hand wrapping around her body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? His voice had that dangerous edge, the sharpness that brought a shiver down her spine. This was it, like a hit of a drug, like the edge of the poison where just for a moment you’d feel alive again. The haze she was in, the pain that seemed to melt away as she felt his grip around her neck tighten when he pressed her into the closed door of the closet he pulled her in. “Sasuke? Out of all the people..”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanted to hurt you.” She said with a bitter laugh and it burned. There was venom in her words as she put her hand on top of the one wrapped around her neck. She wanted more. She wanted to feel more. “I wanted you to feel…half as bad as I do…I want you to feel…sick to your stomach like I do. I want you to be poisoned like me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was so messed up. This wasn’t the way they should be. They shouldn’t be like this. They shouldn’t be this bitter. They shouldn’t be this spiteful. They shouldn't be this hurt and yet here they were. Searching for a way to feel something and finding it in each other like they always did, and sometimes they found it in the worst ways.“Sakura.” He hissed through his teeth and pulled her in closer and she could feel what she did to him. She liked that she made him this way. She liked that like a villain she dragged him down to the pits of hell that she was in. She liked that he was in pain like she was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know me best, right?” She said as she indulged in the dizzy feeling she felt, the lightheadedness, the heat that ran through her entire body. “You know I hate losing. You know I hate…” She let out a soft moan as he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and shoulder. He was distracting. He was wrapping himself around her again and yet again, she didn’t want him to let go. Her hand moved slowly to grip the zipper of his pants and pulled it down slowly. She could feel his hot breath against her neck as he groaned against her skin. “Half-assing anything. So…Shisui…If you’re going to choke me, why don’t you do it harder?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was the most powerful man in the village and yet he felt powerless. Like a puppet for his clan, like an empty figure for his village, he felt weak and Uchiha Shisui was not weak. At least that’s what he always thought, but then he remembered Sakura. When it came to her, he was weak. When it came to her, he wasn’t the acclaimed Uchiha genius. He wasn’t the talented Hokage. He was just a man desperately trying to keep the woman he loved with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t an overly emotional man actually he was quite the opposite. He was cool-headed but when he saw the white envelope on top of his desk, something snapped in him. He got up from his seat and grabbed hold of the document, not caring to read it because he knew that handwriting like his own. Quickly using his shunshin, he appeared in front of her apartment door and slammed open the door to find her sitting on her bed, legs crossed, waiting for him. He scanned the apartment and noticed the boxes, how empty they looked and he could hear his heart pounding loudly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I refuse your resignation.” He said angrily throwing the crumbled envelope onto the empty kitchen countertop. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am Hokage. I can do whatever I damn please!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You aren’t a tyrant, Shisui. I am allowed to leave….” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck that. You’re not leaving. You’re not leaving me! You are mine!” He said as he put both his hands on top of her shoulder and gripped it tightly. “I’m not letting you go, Sakura. I won’t let you…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For how long?” She asked tiredly and it made his heartbreak. Her voice sounded so heavy, slurred at the end like she had one too many drinks. She looked like she was barely keeping herself together. And it was his fault. It was all his fault and yet he refused, he refused to let her go because how could he possibly live without her. “For how long should I stay by your side? How much longer am I even able to?Am I to spend the rest of my life wondering when? Am I supposed to watch you have a family with your future wife…your fiancé that is the perfect Uchiha bride? Good family background, the perfect wife to the Hokage…Am I suppose to stay then? When will I be free from you? When will it be long enough until you get sick of me? How long do I have to stay!? Do you want me to be your mistress? An Uchiha concubine? Is that what you want? For me to be in some hidden room on the estate, waiting for you at the dead of night? Legs spread out, making you feel good because only I can do that? Do you want me to be your dirty secret, Shisui?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sakura.” He warned through snarled teeth. She was reminding him of powerless he was, about how he couldn’t even protect her, save her, that he was useless.“Don’t you ever say…You know how I feel…You know I’m trying to fix this…Please…I just need more time…” Did they know they were doomed from the very first moment they met? Did they know that they were walking into hell together? Did they know that there was no happy ending waiting for them? Or were they two fools that were drawn to each other? Two fools that wanted nothing more than to find comfort in each other’s warmth. He hoped that wasn’t the case. he hoped that there was some speck of hope for them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You and I both know..that time won’t solve this…We know how your clan feels about me!” She snapped back and when her eyes locked with his, he couldn’t see her. She looked so empty, so void of everything and then he saw the madness spread through her green eyes, almost feral. She put a hand to her mouth and let out a laugh. It was bitter. It was painful. It pierced his ears. It wasn’t the laughter he longed to hear, the bubbly soft laugh that would make him smile as he pulled her in closer. It wasn't a laughter that filled him with warmth. It made him sick to his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was never good at clan politics. Never cared for it. Never saw the need for it. Because I thought as long as I proved myself that I would get acknowledged. That it didn’t matter if I came from a no-name family. That it didn’t matter if I had no blood lineage or a rich family that would provide a suitable dowery for you…I…All I ever wanted was you…But I won’t be enough. I will never be enough for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are more than enough!” He said as his grip on her shoulder tightened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And yet you’re engaged. Arranged or not…You belong to someone else on paper. And the shittiest thing about all of this is that you will always choose family over me. Because you love them. You love your family. You love this village and you know that tactically…logically…your engagement is the best choice…That no matter what…I won’t be enough. So, tell me, how long…will I be able to stay by your side? How long will you continue to pour poison into me? Make me feel alive only when I’m with you but feel sick to my stomach knowing that you belong to someone else.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know that’s not true!” He was desperate to keep her with him. To change her mind. To bringher back to him. “I am yours just as much as you are mine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bullshit.” She said as she pushed his arms away. “Then why am I the only one that looks like a fool? Why am I the only one that feels like I’m being torn apart? Why am I the only one that’s suffering?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think I’m not suffering?! You don’t think that I’m not dying every moment when I think about a future without you? You don’t think I’m driving myself crazy trying to figure out a way to fix all of this?! Do you think so little of me that you think that I’m pleased? That I want to be engaged to some girl I don’t love? That I want to be Hokage knowing that’s what’s pulling me away from you?! Do you think that anyone else could make me feel the way you do? You own me. You possess every part of me. I am yours, Haruno Sakura! I will do anything. I will give up being Hokage. I will give up my clan. I will give up this damn village for you. But I will never give you up. I will never…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she kissed him. She kissed him to stop himself from saying words he may regret. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in closer. Falling on top of her bed, she rolled on top of him and peeled off the dress she was wearing, tossing it to the side before kissing him. He could feel the heartache on her lips. He could feel the cracks in her armor that she wore so well for him. He had hurt her. He had broken her because of his own selfish desire to keep her by his side even when circumstances told him that he shouldn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hands trembling as she unbuttoned his clothes, he sat up and pulled her in closer for another kiss, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he wrapped his hand through her hair. She kissed him like she was thirsty and he was an oasis in the desert. She pulled at him like he was an anchor in the wild sea. She held him like he was the only real thing in this world. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only she can make him feel this way. Only she could make him so weak. Only she can make him feel so whole. As they joined together, her moans, her gasps, the desperate way she said his name, asking him for more, asking him to stay. He wished that it would be enough. But even when they were together, it was never enough. He wanted more of her. He would always want all of her. Every word, every look, every gasp, everything. He wanted to possess all of it. Just like she did. She wanted every kiss, she wanted every sweet whisper, she wanted every drop of him. A poison that she willingly would consume if it was all hers. They were two starving monsters whose hunger could not be satisfied. Because they would always want more of each other, they would always crave more, another high that would drive them to the brink of oblivion. They were the only ones that could truly sate the other's appetite. So, they consumed as much as they could. To fill in the empty space.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t leave.” He begged into her skin as he embraced her and let her wrap around him. Praying that she’d endure it for a moment longer. That she would stay. “Don’t leave me…” He hoped that she would understand his selfish desires. That she would take pity on his pathetic heart and keep it safe. That she wouldn’t leave him in the cold. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By daybreak she was gone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your poison?” Back leaning against the bar, he turned his head to look at her with a playful smirk on his lips. There she was, the person he was looking for, hiding in plain sight in some rundown village too far from home. Her pink hair had grown longer, tied up in a high ponytail. Her clothes were muted, no longer the signature red she was known for, rather someone who did not want to be seen or noticed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything strong.” The pink-haired woman said as she gave him a quick glance before letting his eyes wander back to the crowd. Her eyes that looked like the forest that surrounded their home village were vacant and distant as a wandering finger circled around the rim of the empty glass. “Knowing how deep your pockets are, something expensive.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A low chuckle that started deep in his chest before he turned around and motioned to the bartender before ordering for the two of them. “Knowing you, you can probably just burn the alcohol in your system before it gets you drunk.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmhnn.” She didn’t look at him in the eyes and he hated that. She hid from him and he despised that. She left him and he loathed that. But it was never her, he never hated her, he never despised her, he never loathed her. Lifting the glass placed in front of her, she took a slow sip before lowering it back to the counter. “It’s sweet.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking a small sip, he winced slightly at the bitter taste. He licked the roof of his mouth once and the lingering taste made him smack his lips a few times. “Where did you even learn to drink like this?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My Shishou.” She said calmly before she lifted the cup back to her lips. “She told me that alcohol tastes best when your life is in the pits. She told me that when your life is bitter when everything is shit, at least alcohol will taste sweet.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what makes you so bitter?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cut the crap. What are you doing here, Hokage-sama? Shouldn’t you be with your wife? Popping little Uchiha babies out?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were never one to hold back on anything…You know just what to say to make someone feel like shit.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s the truth.” She said the apathetic mask that she was trying to maintain slowly cracking under his gaze. How did they fall into old patterns so easily? She tried her damn best to erase him from her heart, from her body, from her mind. But the smallest thing would remind her of him. How the partners she had at night would never truly satisfy her. They could never truly satisfy the monster that was poisonous to the touch. They could never fully embrace her and make her feel warm like he did. How when she saw something truly beautiful, she would turn and wonder if she’d see him. The illusion of him being by her side shattering when she saw nothing but empty air. A cold reminder that she left first and yet she felt like the one that was suffering. “The truth makes people uncomfortable…while a lie makes you excited.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So should I tell you a truth?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure.” She said as she resisted the urge to take his hand, to want to taste the alcohol must linger on his lips. She bit down on the inside of her cheek to resist saying all the words that were flooding through her body. Words of want, of desire, of need, of love for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m no longer Hokage.” He said quietly and she felt her heart stop as he reached out and touched her pink hair and brought it to his lips and kissed it. “I’m not married.” He grabbed the stool she was sitting on and dragged it towards him before he put a hand over her shoulder and leaned down to her ear. “And I’m not an Uchiha anymore.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt her heart stop as she snapped her head to look up at him. Green eyes searching for that spark that would show that he’s lying. That he was just saying words that he thought she wanted to hear. But there was nothing that she could see but honesty. The arm around her shoulder drawing lazy circles on her skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does that make you uncomfortable?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t know how to answer that. She just looked at him with surprise as she felt her heart beat faster and faster. As if she was finally coming back to life. As if she was finally breathing again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If the truth makes you uncomfortable, tell me a lie.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stared at her looking for the answer he sought most. He wanted to know. He needed to know if everything he did if it was enough to bring her back to him. If he was enough like this, as a no-name former Hokage that abandoned everything just for her. She always thought of him as her poison, but was she the one that was killing him? Killing the legacy that he should have had. Destroying the bright future and she was the seductress that lured the great leader away from his high position. She took away the prodigy and hope of the Uchiha clan. She broke an engagement. She was the villainess that stole the hero. She looked at him, lips parting slowly before she slowly put a hand to his cheek, pressing her forehead against his.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate you.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 2 finally complete and im going to die now.  At first I didn't plan for this to be so angsty..but what do you know...it ended up that way. But...semi?? happy?? ending?? ahaha! Thanks for reading! Now I just have to finish up day 3 and I actually did a ship week on time. oh my god. imagine that.... </p><p>Twitter@bledstars</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>